


Stay Close, Be Quiet

by IG_KorrasamiShipper



Series: 2020 Christmas Drop [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dang Mr. Varrick's thingy, F/F, Stuck to each other by handcuffs, They be crushing on each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IG_KorrasamiShipper/pseuds/IG_KorrasamiShipper
Summary: It all started when Mister Varrick asked Korra and Asami a favor to grab his "thingy," little did they know they'd be stuck together by handcuffs.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: 2020 Christmas Drop [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063958
Comments: 6
Kudos: 115





	Stay Close, Be Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> 2020 Christmas Drop 2 of 6
> 
> AN: Wish me luck at work 😭

The sound of metal clanking together made Korra freeze. She began sweating and couldn’t believe her eyes. “Oh no no no nononoooo… this can’t be happening.” _I am NOT gonna be literally stuck to my crush!_ She gulps hard trying to slap herself out of reality.

“K-Korra… we’re… fucked.”

Finally glancing over to her left, Korra had a face of panic. “What should we do Asami! We can’t go to class like this!! How the heck are we gonna do P.E.?!”

Asami snapped back, “We ditch! There is no way that we can hide this!” She raised up her right hand with Korra’s left hand in tow. “Where the hell is the dumbass key!”

Shocked that Asami Sato, one of Republic High’s honor students, just said they’d ditch a class _and_ cursed. Korra’s jaw dropped. 

“Come on Korra! We need to find the damn key before class starts! We still have time!”

“R-Right!”

On que, Korra went to her right and Asami went to the left.

“Oof!”

They both ricocheted towards each other and bumped heads.

“Oww!”

Asami groaned in frustration, “Ughh! Stupid cuffs!”

Korra rubbed her head, “Okay, how about we check my side first and then yours?”

She annoyingly pushes her long wavy hair back with her free hand. “Sure… sounds good.”

Getting down on her knees, Korra couldn’t help but wonder how she got in this situation. First, Asami and herself were looking for one of Mr. Varrick’s gadgets. Second, they found some questionable objects lying around. Third, they both reached for something and in a blink of an eye, they were cuffed together with metal handcuffs. As for the keys… it didn’t exactly have one but Korra and Asami weren’t thinking clearly.

They were very close to one another as they crawled around on the floor looking for a key. Completely distracted, Korra couldn’t help but blush at the close vicinity between them. Glancing at the floor and Asami’s side profile, she felt her cheeks grow warmer and warmer by the second. The way her ridiculously perfect hair fell against that delicious collarbone and sharp jawline, Korra was crushing hard. 

Korra and Asami had been friends since middle school. Their relationship started out rocky but over time, they got to know one another and it turns out, they had a lot in common. They quickly became friends but after sometime in their senior year of high school, Korra had… kind of developed a crush for Asami.

Of course, they were super close and all, maybe even more than your ordinary best friends, but Korra didn’t think Asami would ever reciprocate her feelings. She knew a lot about the girl but at the same time, she felt like she didn't. Like this situation for example, why did Asami seem so desperate? Was it of course because she was an honor student or was it because she was stuck with Korra for who knows how long?

Asami finally let out another groan of frustration, “Ugh well here’s that thing that Mr. Blacksto— ahem… Mr. Varrick wanted. Why the heck is it under this cabinet? Korra?”

“Huh?” Korra snapped out of it, “Oh sorry! What’d you say?”

She lets out a huff, “I found Mr. Varrick’s thing—” the school bell rang, “aw shit! We have to go back before we’re late.” She stood up and pulled up Korra by her forearm in the process, “Come on, let’s uh…” Asami pondered for a moment before holding Korra’s hand, “let’s just hold hands I guess.”

“Wha—” her voice cracks and Korra almost screams in shock. “Y-You’ve got to be kidding! Asami, we’re seniors for spirits sakes! Why the heck would we hold hands! It’s not like we’re kids!”

Asami took a step forward holding Varrick’s device with her left hand and Korra’s hand in the other, “Well it's not like we have a choice now do we? Just stay close, be quiet.”

Korra gulped. _Damn that sounded hot._ Clearing her throat she accepts her fate, “Okay okay… I get that but what about the cuffs? Not like that’s gonna disappear just from holding hands.”

Asami’s face scrunched, “That’s…” they both flinched when they saw some other students pass by. By reflex Asami stuffed her hand, along with Korra’s, into her sweater’s pocket. “Shh…”

They both walked nervously yet confidently towards the hallway. The students, who were most likely underclassmen, started whispering amongst themselves. Once they were in the clear, Korra whipped her head at Asami.

“Asami they were totally talking about us! We’re not exactly low profile students, pretty much everyone knows of us!”

Asami looked at Korra with a displeased look, “Well it’s better this than them seeing the cuffs!” She pulls up both of their hands for emphasis, “Just imagine the kinky and dirty rumors they’d spread around about us!”

Korra cringed, “T-True but still…”

“Uhhh… i-if any one asks um…” Asami blushes a bit as she looks off to the side.

 _Is Asami blushing? No… there’s no way…_ Korra blinked before urging her on, “W-What should we say…?”

“Umm… uh… l-let’s just say we’re… d-dating.”

“D-DATING?!”

Practically jumping, Asami quickly stuffs their hands back into her pocket. “Shh! Keep your voice down Korra!” She leans in close to her ear, “How else do you wanna explain how we’re gonna be stuck to each other like glue! That’s the only logical explanation!”

Korra awkwardly fidgeted since she wasn't sure what to do with her hand in Asami’s pocket. “T-True I guess…” she started shaking her leg nervously after calming down somewhat.

Asami raises an eyebrow, “What’s wrong?”

Korra had had this urge to do a _certain_ activity and ignored it up until now. But alas, she was really at her limit before she nervously spat out, “I um uh…”

Her friend lets out a breath, “Come on, I get a feeling we’re gonna be stuck like this for a while so don’t be a stranger.”

This time Korra blushes incredibly. She clears her throat before bashfully saying, “I um… kinda need to pee… like really bad…”

Asami immediately stopped in her tracks. She had a thin smile on her face as she glanced at the clock and then to where the bathroom was located. Class started in a minute and she laughed dryly before saying, “This should be fun…”

…

“Ah there you two are! What took you both so long? You’re late! I was starting to think you two couldn’t find the thingy!”

Asami coughed before speed walking up to the front of the class. She ignored the looks on her classmates' faces and gasps before handing Mr. Varrick the _‘thingy.’_ She then felt Korra sway off to the side and quickly gripped her hand, which was back in her jacket’s pocket, and pulled her closer. Smiling confidently, she nonchalantly says, “Here you go Mr. Blackstone.”

“Oh please Asami Asami Asami, call me Varrick! Hmm… but don’t you and Korra seem oddly close today…” he eyes the both of them and Korra gives him a nervous grin. “Well whatever! Head back to your seats! We’re just getting to the good part!”

With Korra’s hand stuffed inside of Asami’s pocket, Korra was dying of embarrassment as they walked past their classmates. Their friends’ jaws dropped as Asami cooly ignored them before they sat in the back side to side. Class resumes as if nothing happened but one of their closest friends, Opal, turns around and stares at them. She then points at them with both her index and middle fingers before forming a heart with both of her hands. Korra just blushes and looks away as Asami bit down hard as if she was telling her to shut her up.

Korra subtly moved their hands before leaning in to whisper, “Asami… you think we can hide our hands under the table now?” _I don’t think I can take holding hands with you any longer!_

Asami kept a slight glare at Opal before leaning into Korra’s ear. “Yeah we should be good but just stay close and—”

She whispers the finish, “Be quiet yeah yeah.”

What Korra misses was that Asami winked at her classmates to play the part of them _‘dating’_ and, if she had to guess, the plan was working perfectly well. They carefully removed their hands from Asami’s hoodie and slid it under the table. There was a slight rattle but nothing to alert anyone of their bizarre behavior. With that, they both scooched closer to one another, letting their legs touch, so that they could rest their hands on their knees.

In an attempt to relax, Asami brought her left arm onto the table and leaned forward, resting her chin on her palm. As for Korra, she was nervously tapping the side of her face with her fingers. Asami blinks. She looks over to her right and Korra wasn’t looking so smooth. She looked rather nervous but incredibly adorable nonetheless. So, ignoring her beating heart, she reached over from under the table and held Korra’s hand. 

Korra immediately tensed but as soon as Asami started rubbing the back of her hand with her thumb, she seemed to have relaxed a little. Feeling happy, Asami smiled in her palm and they ended up in that position for the rest of the class. However, shit pretty much hit the fan when class ended. Opal immediately ran up to them making both Asami and Korra flinch. Trying to hide the cuffs, Asami intertwined their fingers for maximum skinship.

“Spill the tea now! What happened between you two?!” She eyes her friends up and down, “What. Is. This?!”

Korra nervously looked over at Asami who cleared her throat. She took a deep breath before cooly saying, “What’s what?”

Opal rolled her eyes, “This obviously!” She gestures at their very close vicinity.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Come on, let’s go before we’re late to our next class Korra.” The two of them rushed to the door leaving a very intrigued Opal.

“Fine fine! Play it that way Sato! When it’s break time, you're in for it! Korra you too! Watch your backs because I’m onto you korrasami!”

Once they were a decent distance away, minus random bystanders and their whispers, Korra leaned in to whisper. “Asami! We are so screwed! There’s no way we can keep on hiding this!! We only have the next two classes together and that’s that!”

“Yeah but you're forgetting we have P.E. last. Once we get through science, we’re gonna ditch fourth and spend that time along with lunch trying to break free!”

Korra lets out a dry laugh before forcefully spitting out, “Sounds perfect…”

…

“Shit!” Korra stared at Asami’s car as if it was an obstacle course. “How the fuck are we gonna drive home?!”

Asami’s brow twitches before she looks down at their hands. With a sigh, she opens the passenger side door. “We get in through one door.”

Korra’s mouth dropped as she stared at Asami. “You’re kidding.”

“Unfortunately not. Come on, let’s go.” She pulls at their hands before sliding in first. Once she was inside, she looked at Korra. “You getting in or not?”

She groans loudly before reluctantly following after her. “Fine.” 

They, as in mostly Asami, shuffled awkwardly into the car.

“How are you gonna drive though?” Korra slams the door shut, “You know?” She raises up her left hand with Asami’s right hand connected.

Asami rolls her eyes, “Just stay close and don't get in my way.” She somehow manages to grab her keys and starts her car. “We have some power tools at my place that can cut this.”

Korra’s face grew pale, “You’re kidding. We are _not_ cutting this! What happens if one of us loses a hand!”

“It’ll be fine. Just trust me.”

On cue, Asami accidentally stalls the car.

“...”

“...”

Clearing her throat, Asami starts her car again as she dragged Korra’s hand forward. Not reacting at all, Korra’s face was a little pale and it looked as if she had lost her soul. It wasn't until they safely drove past the first green light that Korra came back to life.

“Sami…”

“Yeah…”

“If I lose a hand you better take care of me from now on.”

Asami’s lips thinned out and she had a blank face while her eyebrow twitched. “I… don't worry about it.”

Korra’s lips twitch upward into a dry smile. She had a blank face that was equivalent to Asami’s before she mumbled, “I can't get married now can I?”

“...” her friend ignores that statement as she turns right at the corner. “I’ll take care of you then. Don't worry, I’m rich.”

Korra finally spares Asami a glance. She repeated her friend’s word in her head as if it was as if it was a broken record. _I’ll take care of you… I’ll take care of you… take care of you… take care… of you…_ She blushes heavily and quickly rolls down the window. _I’m fucked._

…

“Welcome home Miss Asami, you’re awfully early today?” Her butler says with a piqued interest.

Asami smiles warmly as she pulls Korra closer into her body. Her friend was obviously fidgety so she held her hand tighter within her hoodie’s pocket. Making eye contact with her butler, she finally speaks.

“Yes, something important came up and I needed Korra’s help…” she looks over at her friend who looks like she’s sweating bullets. “We won't be needing anything so don't mind us.”

“I understand Miss Asami,” he bows slightly at the two as the young heiress pulls Korra up towards her room.

A good amount of time passes as they head inside this mansion, up the stairs and down the hallways. Since there were a few servants here and there, the two teens remained stuck to each other like glue, ignoring their side glances and whispers. Korra still looked as nervous as she could be while Asami kept a stoned poker face until they were finally in front of her room’s door. The door finally clicks open and once the door slams shut, they retract their hands from Asami’s pocket.

“Asami! They so know something was up! They were so staring at our hands!”

They walk towards her closet and Asami starts trifling through her tool box. “It’s fine. They get paid well to do their work.”

“That doesn't mean they won't not start rumors!”

She snorts, “About what? Their lady bringing home a close friend?”

Korra gives her look, “Of us sticking to each other like glue!”

“Then a girlfriend, what are they going to do? Tell the world I’m gay? They’d be breaching their confidentiality contract if they did.”

Korra immediately blushes from the word ‘girlfriend.’ _Girlfriend._ Whether it was true or not, Asami called her her girlfriend! It sounded like a dream, too good to be true.

Then, with the most neutral face ever, Asami pulls out a small axe. “Alright, this should do.” 

Korra’s mouth drops and her eyes basically pop open. “W-W-W-What are you gonna do with that!”

Asami pulls her hand towards the table, “Cut the chain obviously.”

“AAAHH! WAIT WAIT WAIT!” Korra shouts before whimpering when Asami raises the axe.

After a second, her lips curled into a smirk. She chuckles before teasing her scared friend, “Sorry sorry, I’m just kidding… you were cute so I just couldn't help myself.” She sets down the axe before digging around in the tool box again. “Let’s see…”

A moment passes and Asami finally finds a pair of hefty wire cutters. “Hopefully this should do the trick.”

Korra was too busy fearing the loss of her hand that she missed Asami calling her cute. Maybe that was for the best since she’d probably have a literal heart attack from how fast her heart was thumping.

“Alright… don't move okay?”

Asami places both of their hands down on a work table before tensing the chain. Using her left hand, she reaches for the chain link with the wire cutters.

“...”

She grunts trying to cut the link before her eyebrow twitches.

“Damn I can't cut it… you want to try Korra? You got your dominant hand.”

Korra was still sweating bullets from her earlier scare, “S-Sure…” she grabs the tool once Asami hands it to her before reaching for the link. Her hand was slightly shaky and frankly, she wasn't sure why. It wasn't as if she didn't trust Asami even if she was going to use an axe to break them apart. Hell, she’d be happy if Asami nicked her in some way cause she’d forever have a scar to remember this moment. Perhaps she was afraid that once this was over that they’d probably never get this close to each other again…

Who knows?

She wasn't sure how long she remained silent but she snapped out of her thoughts when Asami grabbed her hand in support. 

“Hey, it’s okay Korra. If you can't do it either, we’ll just figure another way.”

That made her frown slightly. “Who said I couldn't?” On cue, she finally lines up the tool and chain and after one heavy grunt and strong crunch later, they were free. The first thing both of them did was rub their wrists.

“Wow… it feels good to have my hand back…” Asami even rolled her shoulders enjoying the relief.

“Yeah… but kind of… lonely?” Korra immediately slaps herself for what she said and blushed. It was even worse when Asami gave her a possibly strange look.

Asami remained quiet for a second before she let out a soft breath, “Yeah… I guess…”

“So…”

“So…”

Korra rubs her neck bashfully, “We're never gonna talk about the bathroom.”

Asami’s eyes widened slightly before she blushed. She started rubbing her cheek, “Oh um… y-yeah. Agreed.”

Memories of the two of them in the same stall and Korra struggling to use the bathroom was just so… intimate and awkward.

Clearing her throat, Asami looks away. “So… you um… want to go back to class? Or did you want to ditch the rest of school.”

“Mmh…” Korra thought about it. 

Spending the rest of her day being bombarded with questions and interrogated by her friends orrrr… spend the rest of her day alone with Asami. Alone.

With a sheepish grin, Korra says, “You got any snacks?”

Asami smiles back, “Only the best.”

…

Despite breaking free from each other's close proximity not too long ago, they were currently seated side by side on a two seater couch. Their bodies were softly touching another that one can say they were borderline cuddling and not to mention they were alone in Asami’s home theater. Watching the third mover to the Potter series, Korra scratched her knee before nudging Asami’s foot with her own.

“Can you pass the fire flakes?”

Asami grabbed the bag before passing it over, “Pass the popcorn?”

Swatting her hand to her right side, Korra grabs the bowl and passes it over. They swap snacks and mindlessly munch away before Asami couldn't help but notice her phone buzzing. She spares it a glance before ignoring it and continues snacking away. Her phone buzzes a few more times and she finally gives in and picks it up.

 **Opal (6:36PM):** Honey. 

**Opal (6:36PM):** Spill it now. 

**Opal (6:36PM):** U & Korra? 

**Opal (6:36PM):** R u 2 really a thing!?

 **Opal (6:36PM):** Y didnt u tell me!!

 **Opal (6:36PM):** Since when?!

 **Opal (6:37PM):** U hav to tell me the deets!

“...”

Asami recrosses her legs and swipes her screen. She takes a peek at Korra’s face to see her usual goofy grin before smiling softly.

 **Asami (6:37PM):** I wouldn't say we’re dating.

 **Opal (6:37PM):** Gurrrllllllllll

 **Opal (6:37PM):** Who r u kidding!

 **Opal (6:37PM):** I know u’ve had a crush on Korra for weeks now! Did she finally confess?!

 **Opal (6:37PM):** I knew it was gonna to work out!!!

She blinks. _Wait what?_ She glances at Korra before reading the text again and messaging back.

 **Asami (6:37PM):** No…? And what do you mean Korra has a crush on me? Since when?

 **Opal (6:37PM):** Oh shit! She didnt confess? She’s gonna kill me! I said nothing! Forget what u read!

 **Asami (6:37PM):** Opal what do you mean?

 **Asami (6:37PM):** Opal…

 **Asami (6:38PM):** Opal!

With an annoyed huff, Asami tossed her phone aside knowing she wasn't going to respond. Now she felt unsettled by what she just read and began fidgeting in place. Then, as if Korra sensed her awkwardness, it didn't take long for her friend to turn and give her a look.

“You good? Or did you need to bathroom…?” She clears her throat with still a slight blush, “Or uh… something.”

“Oh— um no no… I'm good… it’s just…”

Asami had Korra’s full attention now. “It’s just…? Come on Sami, you know you can tell me anything. Don't be a stranger! We just survived through a weird ass experience so don't get cold feet on me now miss, I'ma use an axe.”

That got her to relax a little and chuckle. “Okay… well…” _should I do it?_ “It’s… about a text Opal sent me.”

“Uhuh…?”

“She…”

“She…?”

Asami rubs her face in debate which finally makes Korra roll her eyes before snatching her phone from across her legs. Her eyes snapped open and she was about to fight to get it back but it was too late. “Wait Kor—”

Korra’s eyes snapped open after she skimmed the text, “W-Wha—” a heavy blush began growing, “O-Opal I’m gonna kill her!”

Finally snatching her phone back, Asami’s face felt warm for the same reason as well. “W-Wait— kill her…? D-Don't tell me you actually…” _have a crush on me?_

Making eye contact, Asami practically saw the moment Korra’s face exploded.

“N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-No! O-O-Of course not! W-What makes you think that!” She was helplessly flailing about on the couch.

Asami finally reels in the fact that this was happening. Korra _actually_ had a crush on her too and it was her opportunity to make a move. After somehow building up some courage, she gives her best friend a smug look before starting, “You’re doing it again… you know, rubbing your neck whenever you get nervous or lie.”

Korra froze like a deer caught in a headlamp. “I-I uh, it’s not— it’s not what you think! I-I um I-I d-don't h-have a crush on you…”

Oh Asami felt really smug now. Korra’s ears were getting red and that only happened when she was super flustered. With a smug smile, she hums. “Hmm… so you do have a crush on me then?” For some reason, she felt like a queen so… without further ado, she starts leaning forward while keeping eye contact. 

With her eyes peeled back, Korra was fumbling with her words. “I-I-d-uh—”

Feeling trapped, Korra started sinking back into the couch. When her back hit the cushion, she finally wasn't able to run away. Asami was pretty much on top of Korra at this point and her eyes closed in on Korra’s lips. She started closing in on her best friend and Korra didn't know what to do. Especially with her hands. She was fruitlessly fumbling about before her hands somehow ended up on her hips.

“H-Hold up! W-W-W-W-Wait! I’m not emotionally ready!”

“Korra… I think we both feel the same way…”

“W-W-W-What do you mean?!”

“You _do_ know that I do have a crush on you right…”

“S-Say what?!” Korra was stunned. There was way too much information for her to process and before she knew it, Asami was just an inch away. Not like she didn't mind of course. Asami looked quite hot on top of her… talk about seeing her in a new light right?

Lowering her eyes, Asami finally whispers softly. “Just stay close, be quiet.”

Their lips softly touched.


End file.
